


Security Pass

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex just wants to listen to music and kiss his boyfriend, Concert, Fluff, Gen, He just needs to learn to not stalk people, Headcanon that Clay loves Pop Punk, I love Tonight Alive, I think Tyler is just excited to have friends, Jessica stans Troye Sivan, M/M, Tyler is a nerd, Zach Dempsey is a good boyfriend, Zalex is a lifestyle, just cause, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: The gang goes to a concert.





	Security Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 13 reasons why or any characters associated with it. 
> 
> ((My thoughts about Tyler Down is down in the bottom notes))

"You want to do what?" 

Alex sighed and tapped his finger against his cane impatiently. 

"I want to go to a Tonight Alive concert." 

Zach narrowed his eyes at Alex as if he had sprouted another head. "I don't know-"  

"That's a shocker-" 

"Are you sure you can go with the-the-" Zach gestured to the cane, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. 

"The cane?" Alex deadpanned before scoffing and dropping it. "I hardly even need it now, I've been doing really well in PT and besides, I haven't gone to a concert in years." 

"While I doubt that-" Zach tsked. 

"-Years." 

"You have been getting better recently. So, why not." 

Alex blinked, not expecting him to agree so easily. "Really?" 

"Yeah, but one condition," Zach suddenly smirked and Alex bit back a groan, "our friends are coming. So I you fall down, I can put the blame on someone else." 

This time Alex really did groan. 

•••

In the end, only Clay, Jessica and Tyler wanted to go. Everyone else either didn't see the point in listening to a band they didn't know, or were busy doing other things. 

Clay loved Tonight Alive and had a bunch of posters up in his room of them, Jessica just wanted to hang out with the rest of them and Tyler was just happy to be included. 

So they all piled into the car and were off to the concert. It was small, because there weren't a lot of people who knew the band or wanted to go to a concert on a Sunday night. 

Alex was practically vibrating with excitement and Zach kept smiling those dopey loving smiles at him that made Alex want to kiss him silly. 

"Woah, this is so cool." Tyler kept saying and Alex looked over at him. 

"You've never been to a concert before?" 

"Yeah, I think so? I got hit in the mouth and started bleeding though so..." Tyler shrugged and Alex decided to just process that but not comment on it. But it didn't bring matter anyway cause Tyler had moved on and was marveling about something else. 

"So you like this band?" Alex could hear Jessica asking Clay. The two of them walking a little bit behind the group.  

"Yeah," Clay answered, "they're pretty good. I can't stand those screaming bands, they give me a headache." 

"Huh." Jessica pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I only listen to Lorde and Troye Sivan so I have no clue what I'm getting into. Nina tried to get me to listen to some pop punk but it's really not my thing." 

Clay nodded, "Yeah, makes sense. Justin loves rap and suprisingly k-pop? He's always trying to get me to listen to it." 

"Oh, yep. It's so weird, I never would have pegged him for that but-" Here Jessica shrugged, "what do I know?" 

Alex smiled as they found their seats. Because Alex had a cane, Zach's mother and Alex's parents chipped in to get them all a seat in the VIP section. So that they could sit down and they were provided water. 

Alex sat down and looked over the ledge, even though they came early there was still a large crowd of people standing below in front of the stage. 

"Excited?" Zach asked, his voice was low and so completely happy for him that Alex immediately turned and kissed him full on the lips. 

Zach stiffened in surprise but then he melted into the kiss. He leaned into Alex, giving as much as he was getting before Jessica sighed. 

"Alright, guys alright." She chuckled. "Save all that for later. Tell me more about this band." 

•••

Later on after the concert, when Clay was going to get the car, Alex turned to Jessica and Tyler. 

"So? How was it?" 

Jess smiled at him. "They were pretty good. But I think I'll stick with my pop music." She laughed and Alex did too.  Tyler looked up from his phone with a large smile on his face. 

"I'm following them on Spotify right now. Their music is really good." 

"Did you take pictures during the concert?" Zach asked looking at Tyler's phone with interest. After Tyler came back from his disciplinary camp, he gave a formal apology to all of them, including Cyrus. Everyone who threw a rock through Tyler's window apologized and they all became tentative friends. 

They all found out that Tyler was pretty cool, in a nerdy sort of way and he became apart of their little gang. Tyler was sort of like their own professional photographer, he always would ask for permission to shoot and ended up getting very good pictures of all of them. 

"Oh yeah," Tyler said, flipping to his camera roll, "I didn't have my camera so they aren't as high quality but they're not bad." 

As Zach scrolled through his phone Tyler explained why he shot at the angles that he did and started talking about the lighting. 

"You know," Jess hummed watching the two of them with mild interest. "I never imagined it turning out like this." 

Alex shifted his cane and snorted. "You mean us hanging out with Tyler Down?" 

"No, I mean all of us." Jessica shrugged. "All of us being friends." 

"Speak for yourself," Alex joked, "I think me and Zach are a little more than friends." 

"Shut your mouth Standall," Jessica said laughing lightly, nudging his arm. 

"But yeah," Alex agreed once he stopped laughing. "I never would have imagined this." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Tyler Down. 
> 
> First off, what he did is completely ridiculous. Stalking a girl he liked and taking pictures of her. Not allowed in my house. 
> 
> Two, I feel like he is the most morally clean character? (if that makes any sense.) Like Justin was a bully and Alex created the hot or not list. Tyler didn't have a moment like that, (that we've seen) so I like to write him in. 
> 
> Three, the bathroom scene is fucking crazy. I totally understand why they did what they did but I don't like it AT ALL. So in my head-canon, Montgomery was on his way to do what his did and he tripped and fell on his face and broke his nose. Tyler continued on with his day and was never bothered. 
> 
> I just really believe that Tyler just has a passion for photography and wants to capture people in film. So while in the show he's on the run, in my fics he's gonna be 'friends' with the reasons. I don't think that he is a stalker, I just think that he really really liked Hannah and just had no clue how to talk to her. 
> 
> I also feel like that behavior camp thing was really good for him and that progress shouldn't be stunted by De la Cruz. 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> ((Justin Foley def. listens to k-pop and you can FIGHT ME ON THIS))


End file.
